


Daddy, Daddy!

by Mimila



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, Not Canon Compliant, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimila/pseuds/Mimila
Summary: AU. Yuuri becomes a mother to the Okumura twins. And Satan lives with Yuuri. A happy family all around.Alternatively titled "Yuuri gives birth to the twins and Satan's an overjoyed father of two babies, both of whom are probably half demons, well, that was to be expected".





	Daddy, Daddy!

**AN:** **This is set around the time when Rin and Yukio were born. Yuuri Egin does not and will never die.**

**It's an AU. Deal with it.**

* * *

Yuri came excitedly into the room. What a surprise it was!

Oh, Satan would be so happy! She could hardly contain her excitement.

Balancing both of her sons on her arms, she called out to him.

"Satan, Satan!"

"Hmm... Wha... What?" He mumbled sleepily.

"We have one.." Yuri held out the baby on her right." And two!" She held out the baby on her left.

"Sons! Satan, we have two sons! Oh, Satan, they look so much like you!" She cooed happily.

'Sons? Like.. in children?' He set his gaze on the two bundles that Yuri held out to him.

A pair of baby blue eyes blinked up at him. Eyes so much like his very own. Something black and furry was waved before his eyes.

His eyes searched and he found his gaze locked on his eldest son. He looked at him closely. His son's ears were a bit pointed. And, oh my god, was that... was that a tail? Inspecting it more closely, he found out that it was, indeed a tail. His hands itched to rub that furry apendage of his son. He was feeling so elated.

Unknowingly, his shoulders trembled and there was moisture in his eyes. Taking both his sons out of Yuri's grasp, he held them tight and hugged both of them. His tail wagged happily behind him as he embraced his sons.

They gurgled as their father hugged them. Rin's tail also wagged happily.

A gentle smile etched upon Yuri's features as she witnessed the three of them. It was truly a very beautiful day, for both of them, her and Satan included, had been blessed with 2 beautiful sons. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she continued to smile.

* * *

_Fin ~_


End file.
